


Lonely

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Humans in the human world, demons in the demon world. You get that much, right?Sometimes, he thought about what he’d told Tamaki.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Thinkin' about Akira's route and its ending.

_Humans in the human world, demons in the demon world. You get that much, right?_ Sometimes, he thought about what he’d told Tamaki.

When he’d said it, it’d half been to convince himself. He was demon enough that the Expanse was the only place for him, right? Humans would react as well to him as the students had reacted to the demons pouring into the school.

Even if Akira was still there, he was Amon too, and a demon wasn’t fit to live among humans. It’d be better for him to surround himself with others not fit to live among them, rather than cling onto any flimsy friendship he’d started with that girl.

...But it could be lonely. He would never say that outloud, or even admit it to himself most of the time, but it was true. Not being able to share that he was indeed a human _and_ demon made it hard to make many friends, after all.

Sure, _Amon_ could be their friends, but never a close friend. If they didn’t know he was also Akira, it could be considered a casual relationship at best. And oh, was he uninterested in explaining being Akira to most demons.

They would all simply assume he was Amon, after all. They’d note he looked different than last time or that they didn’t expect him to be so _small_ upon meeting, but they’d never say more. Humanoid demons were enough of a norm that they didn’t have a reason to say more.

...That wasn’t to mention what a risk it still was. No matter how used he got to being both of them, he still would slip up sometimes. He didn’t exactly have the best excuses for referring to things like _Amon’s power_ instead of _my power_ , either.

In a way, it was easier to keep everyone at an arm’s difference. Never a chance of a slip up then. It just made the tower a bit lonelier…

But he could handle loneliness, he was sure. He at least had some nice memories to look back on to keep him distracted, if nothing else.

...Though, at the same time, maybe he wouldn’t shy away from the chance to introduce himself as _Akira_ , should he ever run into a demon who didn’t know about Amon.


End file.
